se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alan García/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Alan García - Stephen Harper.jpg| Líder de la economía peruana Alan García, recibe a lìder de Canadá, Stephen Harper, en su llegada a la sede de la Cumbre APEC 2008 en el Centro de Convenciones del ministerio de Defensa de Lima. Foto: ANDINA / Piero Vargas Estados Unidos * Ver Alan García - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Presidente Alan García Pérez recibe a ex mandatario de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. Foto: Andina George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush listening to Peruvian Pres. Garcia (R) speak during drug summit. Alan García - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alan García se reunió con Bill Clinton. DPA Alan García - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Alan Garcia of Peru share a light moment as they shake hands during a visit Monday, April 23, 2007, in the Oval Office. In the United States to promote free trade between the countries, the Peruvian leader said, "It is important to show the world that a democracy, with investment, leads to development." White House photo by Eric Draper Alan García - Barack Obama.jpg| Alan García comparó los narcoindultos con las conmutaciones de Barack Obama. (Reuters) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Alan García - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Los presidentes Perú, Alan García, y de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla. Foto: Semana México * Ver Alan García - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado Alan García - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Esta tarde con Guillermo Ortiz y los ex presidentes Alan García, Álvaro Uribe y Ernesto Zedillo #fb. Facebook de Luis Videgaray Caso Alan García - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Presidente Alan Garcia, recibe al Presidente de Mexico Felipe Calderón. Foto: ANDINA / Dante Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1986, en la cumbre de países No Alineados, tuvo un encontrón nada menos que con Fidel Castro. Durante un almuerzo, el dictador cubano empezó a darle consejos sobre cómo presentarse y qué cosas decir en el foro del día siguiente. Renato Cisneros América del Sur Argentina * Ver Alan García - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alfonsín recibe a Alan García en Aeroparque, 1986. Archivo Prisma Alan García - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Alan García y Cristina Fernández, ayer en Lima. AP Alan García - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Jefe de Gobierno de Buenos Aires calificó de espectacular la expansión energética del Perú. El Comercio Bolivia * Ver Alan García - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales afirmó no tener problemas con Alan García y lo llamó "niño mimado de EEUU" Brasil * Ver Alan García - José Sarney.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García Alan García - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Alan García bromea con el ex mandatario brasileño Fernando Cardoso. Foto: La República Alan García - Lula da Silva.jpg| Alan García afirmó que su reunión con Lula da Silva fue una de las más productivas e intensas. Aeronoticias Alan García - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, recibe el saludo de su homólogo peruano, Alan García, tras la asunción de mando. Foto: Andina Chile * Ver Alan García - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| García y Lagos se reunieron en Palacio. La República Alan García - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente de la República, Alan García, recibe a la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, en el Museo de la Nación, sede de la V Cumbre ALC-UE. Foto: ANDINA / Carlos Lezama Alan García - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Presidente Alan García y su homólogo chileno Sebastián Piñera. Foto: AFP Colombia * Ver Alan García - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Alan García - César Gaviria.jpg| El expresidente de Perú Alan García (i) y el expresidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (d) hablan este jueves 6 de marzo de 2014, durante el "Foro Alianza del Pacífico: Diálogo y Crecimiento para la Región", en Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Alan García - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Presidente Andrés Pastrana en reunión con el expresidente Alan García, durante su visita de estado a Perú. APA Alan García - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| El presidente peruano, Alan García (Izq.), recibió ayer en el Palacio de Gobierno en Lima a su homólogo colombiano, Álvaro Uribe. | EFE Alan García - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Alan Garcia y Juan Manuel Santos // AFP HO Ecuador * Ver Alan García - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| El presidente Alfredo Palacio durante su entrevista con los presidentes Alan García, de Perú, y Michelle Bachelet, de Chile, ayer en Lima. AFP Alan García - Rafael Correa.jpg| En la foto, el Presidente de Perú, Alan García y el mandatario ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa. AFP Alan García - Lenín Moreno.jpg| (EFE).-Tras reunirse en Palacio de Gobierno con el mandatario peruano, Alan García, Moreno confió en que "en algún momento en el mundo surja el criterio de la ciudadanía universal", de acuerdo con la agencia oficial Andina. Paraguay * Ver Alan García - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente de la República, Alan García, recibe al Presidente de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos y al Presidente electo Fernando Lugo, a su entrada al Museo de la Nación, donde se realiza la V Cumbre ALC-UE. Foto: ANDINA / Carlos Lezama 6/05/2008 Alan García - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Presidentes de Perú, Alan García Pérez; y de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo. Foto: Andina Perú * Ver Alan García - Francisco Morales Bermúdez.jpg| Francisco Morales Bermúdez y Alán García Alan García - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Alan García y Alberto Fujimori también vieron el paso de Odebrecht. Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| 05 HORAS DURÓ LA REUNIÓN. La cita entre Alan García y Valentín Paniagua se había anunciado en los últimos días. La República Alan García - Alejandro Toledo.jpg| "No tengo la menor duda de que le puedo ganar a Keiko Fujimori. A Alan García ya le gané", dijo Alejandro Toledo en torno a los comicios presidenciales de 2016, donde espera representar a Perú Posible. (Foto: AFP) Alan García - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Alan García y Ollanta Humala en 2011. (Perú21) Alan García - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| En el partidor. Expresidente y exministro de Economía ultiman detalles para definir sus candidaturas hacia el 2016. Foto: La República Uruguay * Ver Alan García - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado Alan García - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente de la República Alan García condecoró con la Orden del Sol del Perú, a su homólogo uruguayo José Mujica, en Palacio de Gobierno. ANDINA/ César García Venezuela * Ver Alan García - Jaime Lusinchi.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García Alan García - Carlos Andrés Pérez.jpg| Alan García & Carlos Andrés Pérez. Imagen de diario Alan García - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Alan García deja atrás las peleas con Hugo Chávez: "Le tengo simpatía" AFP Fuentes Categoría:Alan García